


Ушиб

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruises, De-Powered, Flirting, M/M, Sparring, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэтмен тренируется с лишённым сил Суперменом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ушиб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97935) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



— Неудачная идея, — отрезал Бэтмен.

Супермен только пожал плечами:  
— Мне нужно уметь сражаться, когда я теряю силы, а такое случается. И никого лучше тебя для подобной тренировки я не найду.

Когда он нажал на кнопку, стены и потолок засияли невыносимо яркими красными лучами. Даже Брюсу стало не по себе от кровавого света, но Кларк просто прикрыл глаза и спокойно стоял на месте, пока всё не прекратилось.

— Готово, — сказал Кларк и занял боевую стойку: — Начинай.

Брюс подумал, как будет тренировать лишённого сил Кларка, и постарался не поморщиться. Он вспомнил спарринги с Дюкардом, после которых тело пестрело кровоподтёками, вспомнил порванные связки и чёрные синяки под глазами. Очень мягко он выправил плечи Кларка.

— Давай начнём с правильной стойки…

Три часа спустя глаза Кларка горели яростью, а плечи звенели от напряжения.

— Брюс! Ты не учишь меня ничему!

— Я же сказал: важно правильно разогреть…

— Чушь. Да что с тобой не так? Боишься, что слишком жёстко завалишь меня на лопатки?

— Нет, я… — Брюс сглотнул. — Я не думаю, что ты готов.

Развернувшись, Кларк толкнул его бедром в бедро. Удар отозвался дрожью — и не только физической.

— Обещаю, — прошептал Кларк, склонившись ближе к его уху, — что не стану рыдать навзрыд, если из-за тебя я ушибу пальчик. — Его ладони легли на плечи Брюса, мягко двинулись вниз, словно бы гладили. — Кроме того…

Он резко крутанулся вокруг своей оси и швырнул Брюса через спину броском ханэ-макикоми, весьма неплохо выполненным, кстати. В следующую секунду всё закончилось тем, что Кларк придавил его к полу и ухмыльнулся сверху вниз:  
— Я занимаюсь с Дианой, забыл?

Тело Кларка тяжело давило на него, его нога была между ног Брюса.

— Я отвлёкся, — проворчал Бэтмен.

Кларк улыбался. Он словно бы и не заметил, что во время падения болезненно ударился о маты локтем, но Брюс это практически ощутил. Будет синяк. Возможно, кровь уже просочилась из капилляров, разлилась под кожей, насытила безупречную плоть омертвением и болью.

— В любви и на войне все средства хороши, — весело возразил Кларк.

Брюс не решился задуматься, что же у них сейчас.


End file.
